Dregg Ortega
Captain Dregg Ortega, known as The Navigator, is a former pirate and the captain of the Broke Bastard. He also serves as an officer of the Eternal Companions. Despite his former status as a pirate, Dregg is regarded for his lawfulness to help others; his vast fleet of ships is often utilized for transportation by sea through his organization. History Dregg is the son of Dreggor, a fishermen, and Nella, a tavern waitress. Both is parents raised him in a loving home with his younger sister, and although he lived in the slums of Lut Gholein he worked as a fisherman's apprentice and received an education. Dregg reluctantly killed a man for the first time when he was 13 years old, in self defense, but was pursued by the authorities and escaped justice. In 1257, Dregg left home and set sail on a fishing trip across the Twin Seas. He and his crew were captured by pirates, and thus forced into human trafficking. Dregg showed tremendous strength and ability in working a ship, and his navigation skills attracted the attention of his new masters. After several weeks aboard the pirate ship, Dregg was eventually brought into the fold as a crew member. By 1260, Dregg had partook in multiple raids across the coasts of the Western Nations. He eventually became first mate aboard the ship Broken Bastard. As a pirate Dregg spent most of his days at sea but would occasionally journey to the mainland. At one point he joined a Fighter's Guild in Westmarch but was excommunicated when his leaders learned of his piracy. Dregg's willingness to abide by conformity often contradicted his career as a pirate; also attributing was his reserved demeanor and unwillingness to commit acts of violence or rape. Unto his own personal belief, Dregg would only kill when necessary and actively avoided fighting by using his wits. The Eternal Companions During the Emergence of Evil in 1264, in which the Dark Wanderer passed through the Aranoch and traveled across the Twin Seas, Dregg returned home to his family whilst chaos ensued on both continents. It is there, in Lut Gholein, where he crossed paths with the Eternal Companions led by Ikeda Cao. From there on and forward Dregg began working as a runner and a transporter for their organization, and befriended individuals such as Poliver Wellington, a bounty hunter of Khanduras, and Jayla Songbird, a Marshal from the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye. Having proved instrumental in their upbringing, Dregg became a well known figure within the Eternal Companions. In his years serving the Eternal Companions, Dregg became known commonly as The Navigator due to his efforts of quick transportation of resources and infantry movement. Having traveled all around the known world, Dregg's affiliations with multiple nations also lead him into a position of diplomacy on behalf of the Eternal Companions. Ikeda rewarded Dregg with the title of 'officer' within the organization, thus prompting Dregg to become captain of the Broken Bastard, a ship he had grown fond of and had inherited from the former captain. As captain of his own ship, Dregg eventually began the process of integrating a fleet into the Eternal Companions. He also abandoned his pirate lifestyle by embracing lawful practices and philosophies. His reputation as a former pirate drove fear into his enemies, and thus many feared the sight of his flag on the open seas. Bound by duty to serve under Executor Ikeda and do right by the common folk in lands such as Khanduras — tainted by evil's corruption — Dregg has particiapted in many battles, by mainland and by sea. He was an active participant in the Reign of the Corvus Renegades, the Skirmish at Runestone Summit, and the War of the Shadows. When in times of council, Dregg makes a habit of attending meetings held by the Executor or the officials who lead the organization. With Luis, Hector and Poliver as his closest friends, Dregg makes it a habit to attend parties and celebrations held by comrades. Due to his constant traveling, Dregg has become well known to all the sub-groups and clans formed under the Eternal Companions and the leaders that control them, making Dregg a popular individual within the Western Nations. The Eternal Restoration Appearance and Character Dregg is foul, faithless and brutal like most pirates, yet conveys reserved affection toward his friends. Since joining the Eternal Companions, he has been described as a calm man, rarely showing intense emotions with an element of carefreeness. Although he was once a pirate, Dregg is always looking to do the right thing, trying to atone for his past. He often acts polite and respectful towards both his comrades and strangers but can be cocky at times. Due to his time at sea Dregg rarely bathes and will often wear his clothing until it turns to rags. He is a capable commander and a fierce warrior in battle, but has a calm demeanor outside of it, thinking of enemies who show bravery with great respect. Dregg secretly has a deep affection for Yesenia Hackett, yet never conveys his feelings toward her. According to Alliser Hyun, Dregg is "dumb as a stump" and "a dullard and a brute".